Generals
Disclaimer : I don't know that much about generals and really need help from others to create this page. I also want to learn from other opinions on strategy for enhancing/evolving. Please edit! Ideally we want every general listed with starting stats and abilities. We also need enhancing, evolving, Mighty XP, Divine XP, strategy, and many other concepts explained. I'm only doing the start. General Information Generals are used for attacking, defending, and assignment for buffs. Four generals can be assigned at one time, one of each type: Amazon(Attacking), Primus('''Defense), '''Zomet(Resources), and Solerian(Troop Modification). Generals are given star ratings by their rarity from one to five. Stars are shown at the bottom of the card but this can also be determined by rarity color. 5* Legendary (Orange), 4* Very Rare (Purple), 3* Rare (Blue), 2* Uncommon (Green) and 1* Common (Gray/White). Assigning Generals: Assigned Generals benefit your entire city. This includes the troops you have. You cannot assign 1* Generals as assignment uses the generals skills not necessarily its stats. These skills are defined by the type of General they are. There are 4 slots in the assignment tab in your Officers Quarters for you to assign one of each type General. When you enter your Officer Quarters the Assign tab will be highlighted with the number of options you have available to assign. As you assign a General you will see the skill that they are boosting for your troops or city. NOTE: Make sure you are benefiting from the Generals you assign. All Troops and All Resources. Enhancing: ''' To enhance a general is simple, generals>upgrade>enhance> and then select the general you would like to enhance and the generals you would like to sacrifice for their xp. The strategy is to have at least one extremely powerful general that you attack other players with and then some fodder generals that you can use to farm to maximize your amount of marches at one time. So enhance your most powerful general and keep a few to farm. Enhancing is used to not only level your General but to level their skills. Different Generals may have the same skill as another, more powerful General. You can use these to improve your Generals Skills to be used in Marches, The Arena or in Assigned positions. '''Hint: You can enhance multiple Generals skills up then combine to a higher general for a better chance in leveling the skill. Evolving: ' This requires the use of the same General and equal Evolves of that General. Evolving once takes two of the same General and merging them into one General. This General will have a number at the top right of the card showing how many evolution's they have gone through. To evolve a General 2x you need to have 4 of the same general total. Evolving once takes 2 and you need 2 evolved 1x to evolve a second. The number at the top right will change to a 2. The number of evolves available to a General is based on their * quality. 1* can only evolve once, 2* twice, 3* three times, 4* 4x and 5* 5x. Evolving your General gives them the ability to level higher. This affects their skills too. Some skills can only be obtain by the general reaching a certain level; that can only be achieved by an evolved General. There are 4 Evolve Generals (I, II, III and IV) that can be applied in lieu of the named General. You can even evolve Evolve Generals and use that to Evolve a higher evolved general. ('Note: It takes 32 total Generals of a single type to evolve up to 5, where it take 2 same general to evolve once it takes 4 same to evolve to 2 (2 evolve 1x) and 8 to 3 (2 evolve 2x), 16 to 4 and 32 to 5.) How Mighty XP's, Sweet XP's and Divine XP's work and how to best use them: These are simply just a general to add better XP to a General you want in your Officer Quarters. You can level them the same as any other general but are best used for XP and possibly skill enhancement. Leveling your Generals: Star Rating also determines that max level a General may obtain after evolves, and how many times the General may be evolved. Once max evolved the max level by star power is 1* = 40, 2* = 55, 3* = 70, 4* = 85 and 5* = 100. Leveling your Generals increases 4 main stats of the General: Life, Attack, Defense, '''and '''Leadership. '''These stats affect the troops under the specified Generals command. (Assignment, March, Arena or Wall) '''Stat Improvement: General quality impacts the increase of stat improvement as well as the number of stats a General will have in most cases. 1* Generals generally have 1 stat that increases by 0.2 or Leadership that increases by 200 per level. 2* Generals generally have 2 stats that increase the same as 1*s. 3* Generals generally have 2 stats that increase by 0.3 or 400 Leadership. 4* Generals generally have 3 stats that increase by 0.4 or 600 Leadership. 5* Generals generally have 3 stats that increase by 0.5 or 800 Leadership. General Stats: There are 4 possible Stats that Generals can possess - Life --Increase the Life of assigned Troops in the General's March - Attack --Increase the Melee and Ranged Attack of the assigned Troops in the Generals' March - Defense --Increase the Defense of the assigned Troops in the General's March - Leadership --Increase the amount of Troops that can be sent in a March General Skills: The 4 types of generals each have a specific area of skills to improve your troops or city production Amazons: Field Marshals These Generals are specific to attack abilities of your troops. Along with specific troop types and All troop types, Amazons have the increase skills of Attack, Range, and Combat Speed. Primus: Castellans These Generals are specific to defense abilities of your troops. Along with specific troop types and All troop types, Primus have the Increase skills of Defense and Life Zolmet: High Stewards These Generals are specific to the resource productions in your city. Along with specific resource type and All resource types, Zolmet have increase skills of Production, Capacity and Population Limits. Solerian: Way Marshals These Generals are specific to the troop productions in your city. Along with specific troop type and All troop types, Solerian have the skills of decreased Training Time and Recovery Time, and increased Troop Limit and March Speed. These skills will only be active if the General is assigned to a Faction slot within the "Assign" tab. These are GLOBAL and always active until the General is no longer assigned. Skill Improvement: General quality impacts the increase of skill improvement as well as the number of skills a General will have. All troops or Resources vary from specific units but specific units share the same leveling points process. 1* Generals have no skills, 2* generally have 1 skill, 3* generally have 2 skills, 4* generally have 3 skills and 5* Generals have either 3 or 4 skills. These skills can only be improved by enhancing a General with another that has the same skill, i.e. Nova 5* has "Increase Fire Mirror Attack" as does Mona 3* and can be applied to Nova to increase her skill. Once Nova reaches level 30 she gains the skill of "Increase All Troops Attack" which Galonia also has and can be used to improve Nova's skill. Improvement Chance: The chance to improve a skill to level 2 is normally 67% with one General with the same skill. This means that every General with skill level 1 has a 67% chance to increase any other General with the same skill at level 1 to level 2. A General with a skill level 2 will receive less chance from a General with a level 1 skill and more from a General with a higher level skill. In most cases a General will receive 100% chance from another General that is at least 1 level higher in skill. So a General with skill level 3 will likely receive a 100% chance from a General with skill level 4. '''Note: '''Your best option in leveling a skill is to have the chance rate at 90%+ Try to get as close to 100% without wasting chance. 99% is the optimal chance percentile to work with while 100% is guaranteed using a skill level 5 to advance to 3 is not very productive in the long run. Generals in Game Here is a list of all the generals I have seen in the game. (This is not all inclusive, I only added the ones I know about, please everyone add to the list if they have different generals that are not included.) 5 star - Acragas, Albrus, Alcyoneus, Antaeus , Antiope, Claire, Crismax, Euphrosyne, Evolve IV, Frixania, Frodius, Gralix, Heliodora, Hippolyta, Kanovia, Khani, Lendria, Luna, Meridia, Nova, Pagrio, Rodia, Sindarus, Solina, Sundria, Thoas, Tisiphone, Vettias Woldensius, Zethus, Zilla 4 star - Abria, Aladrus, Cillonia, Ciro, Continia, Draphillus, Dreon, Echthelia, Evolve III, Evonius, Gothus, Harnia, Infax, Jixo, Levander, Manothia, Megaera, Nesca, Oleadros, Orfinus, Perdita, Sacella, Sophrilla, Suthyria, Talus, Vandria 3 star - Abrus, Acinia, Aleron, Anaxer, Aperius, Argus, Asterius, Bellonus, Brangius, Bytheria, Ceronia, Chabrio, Dramines, Dulimines, Evolve II, Fasca, Formellia, Gosalius, Gravinia, Hadramnes, Illander, Immortal, Imperia, Labyria, Lamia, Litha, Lora, Mara, Marius, Mavonius, Mighty XP, Mindax, Mirander, Mona, Niothe, Octavius, Phaedria, Roscia, Sabinus, Serinus, Shamnes, Silvonia, Smotrius, Succella, Wistalia, Zaimes 2 star - Acheros, Adria, Alvanus, Analia, Arminius, Aurelia, Bellina, Boax, Bristinus, Cestonius, Continus, Cordelia, Corvus, Custonia, Damius, Detronius, Devonides, Divine XP, Drabrius, Dradillus, Drasix, Echarnus, Edilius, Egiriax, Emandia, Endonia, Enduring, Estella, Evolve I, Formius, Gabirenes, Galonia, Gusmus, Gymnosia, Hyrcania, Ionia, Istara, Ivinia, Jetonius, Jindalos, Jorachia, Kaimax, Kindella, Leovordax, Locrinus, Londilios, Lumen, Maphera, Miseria, Mordia, Mormio, Mytria, Nimessa, Nokianthe, Opherra, Parlanus, Prysander, Rapstax, Refelllius, Soudino, Thoxes, Thuvius, Wingrus, Zimata 1 star - Lucanus, Memnia, Mordinus, Myscella, Salinus, Silphaxia, Stermenes, Sweet XP, Troiana Category:Troop Generals Category:Troops Category:Generals Category:Browse